Un cumpleaños mas
by Maritsuka
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Itachi, Pain planea darle una sorpresa. "Itadei"


Emm… me encuentro aquí subiendo nuevamente este fic debido a que ocurrió algo y por accidente lo borre, perdonen las molestias, espero lo lean y si ya lo leyeron pues un Review? De perdis ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Itachi y Deidara.

**Notas: **Este fic lo hice en honor al cumpleaños de Itachi este mes, y como el mío viene poquito antes también por puro capricho. Así que hay que secuestrar a todos los Akatsukis y violarlos. Wajajajajajajaja! Em.…perdón divague por un momento.

* * *

"Un cumpleaños"

Hoy es uno de esos días, en los que preferiría quedarme en mi habitación y ponerme a leer un buen libro. Y es exactamente eso lo que planeo hacer. No pienso salir de esta habitación hasta dentro de un par de días.

Solo hay una persona con el poder suficiente para sacarme y no creo que lo intente. Ya pasa del medio día y el único que ha intentado hacerme salir es Kisame, quien después de 37 intentos fallidos decide usar su ultima carta, la cual según el es la mas peligrosa.

Se dirige a paso decidido, para decirle (chismearle) todo a el líder Pain, quien la mayoría de las veces lo me ha logrado sacar.

- Es mejor pedirle ayuda a Pain, que a cualquier otro miembro, aun recuerdo cuando el año pasado le pedí ayuda a Sasori que me dio una bomba de humo que "según el" era inofensiva, y que resulto ser una bomba de gas venenoso y aunque admito que funciono, Itachi salió, pero como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

- Se fue de la cueva, y no regreso hasta pasados unos tres meces aproximadamente. y sin mencionar que no me quiso hablar por mas de un mes. Pensaba mientras caminaba Kisame. Llego a la habitación de Pain y entro no antes sin tocar.

- ¿Que quieres Kisame? Pregunta el peli naranja mientras se encontraba doblando su ¿ropa? Kisame le miro raro.

- Emm... es que... vera hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi y ya se ha encerrado en su habitación. Y pensé que quizás usted podría ayudar a sacarlo. Le dijo el peli azul.

- Ohh... ya veo. Otra vez no quiere salir, típico de el. Comenta Pain terminando de guardar su ropa en el closet. Kisame le asiente con la cabeza.

- Mmm... Veamos que podemos hacer. El peli naranja camina de regreso al closet, donde comienza a buscar, sacando una pequeña caja negra con un moño del mismo color.

- Yo que ya le tengo su regalo, desde ya varios días. Pone la caja en la cama y se sienta a un costado de esta.- Creo que tengo una idea. Jeje...llama a todos a diles que tenemos una reunión. Y dile a Itachi que les tengo una importante misión, muy importante y que si no sale compartirá habitación con Tobi durante tres meses. Le dice Pain con una gran sonrisa de oreja o oreja.

- Si voy para allá. Creo que con eso será suficiente para que salga. Comenta Kisame.- Con su permiso. Se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Kisame espera...Le dice Pain. El hombre pez detiene su paso y da media vuelta. - ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? Pregunta.

- Diles a todos que lleven sus regalos. También dile a Konan que venga, necesito hablar con ella, es algo muy importante. Se levanta caminando hasta donde se encuentra parado Kisame. - Anda ve rápido. Le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro al Kisame para que este se valla.

- Hai! Kisame salió de la habitación, caminando directo ala de Itachi. Estaba seguro que esto le funcionaria. En el camino se encontró con Konan, quien salía de la cocina.

-Ah! Konan-san. Le llama el hombre pez para llamar su atención. Konan le voltea a ver. – Hola Kisame, ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunta.

-hola, me dijo Pain que si puede ir a su habitación, al parecer necesita hablar con usted de algo importante. Le explica Kisame.

-Emm...Esta bien, ahora me dirigía para allá. Le comenta la peli azul.

-Esta bien, con su permiso Konan-san yo me retiro tengo que avisarles a todos que hay una reunión. Dijo el hombre pez para después retirarse. Konan se quedo un poco pensativa que era eso tan importante que le quería decir Pain, nada bueno seguramente. Se dio prisa y se fue a la habitación del peli naranja, la curiosidad ya era mucha.

Ya les había avisado a todos, solo faltaba sacar a Itachi de su habitación. Se paro enfrente del marco de la puerta.

Escuche un molesto sonido que me distrajo de mi lectura, voltee a mi alrededor u ciertamente podía ver el que alguien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Es Kisame seguramente, ¿Quién mas podría ser, si no el molesto de Kisame? Nadie es tan molesto, en cuanto a cumpleaños se trata. No entiendo por que le gustan tanto, parece un niño pequeño.

No le are caso a ver si se larga, será mejor continuar con mi lectura es mas interesante. Kisame toco la puerta otra vez, pero un poco más fuerte. – Itachi ¿estas hay? Me . Yo simplemente volteo ala puerta con un poco de fastidio, ¿Dónde mas puedo estar? ¿O acaso yo atravieso paredes? No, ese es Zetsu.

-…

-Dice el líder que nos reunamos de inmediato, todos. Escucho que dice. – Hay una nueva misión y quiere que todos estén presentes.-... no se si creerle o no, levanto la mirada a lo mejor y es verdad, quizás no estoy seguro. – Ah y dice que si no sales vas a compartir tu habitación con Tobi. Apúrate nos esta esperando. Termino de decirme Kisame para darse la vuelta e irse hacia la sala. Estaba seguro que eso tenia que funcionar.

"Compartir habitación con Tobi, con Tobi". Giro mi rostro para mirar mi libro un poco pensativo. ¡No! Definitivamente no iba a compartir habitación con Tobi, iba a perder su preciada privacidad al compartir su habitación con el. Que lo navegue otro, pero yo ni loco. No era no y punto.

Pain tener una misión muy incitante, si no, dicho pescadito terminaría golpeado. "Tiene que ser muy tentadora" definitivamente. Salí de mi habitación para caminar hacia la sala la cual no estaba muy lejos que digamos, al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta casi todos se encontraban en la sala, solo faltaban Pain, Konan y Deidara. Deidara tampoco estaba. Me recargo en la pared esperando a que este llegue.

-Me alegra que decidieras salir, te tengo una sorpresa. Me dice Kisame mostrando una extraña sonrisa. Llegaron Pain y Konan, Pain traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, daba algo de miedo. Definitivamente no fue buena idea salir.

-Bien ya estamos todos. Dijo Pain.

-No aun falta Deidara. Comento Sasori enfadado. – Ohm, el no vendrá, lo tengo algo ocupado en una misión muy importante. Le dijo el líder quien volteo a ver a Konan, esta le asiente con la cabeza. Algo tramaban d eso estaba seguro, pude notarlo por la complicidad en la que se miraban esos dos. Lentamente y en silencio planeo salir de la sala para regresar a mi habitación, pero ciento una mano detenerme, tomándome de un hombro.

-¿A donde vas?, no creas que me olvido de ti. Me hiso dar la media vuelta para llevarme casi a rastras a una silla.- Siéntate aquí. Me empuja para que me siente. – No creas que no me acuerdo. Me susurra al oído, le volteo a ver con una mirada queriéndomelo comer. - No tienes pro que enojarte. Me dice dándome la espalda.

-¡Hola! Itachi-chan. Tobi es un bueno chico sabes. Me grita Tobi quien no se en que momento se paro a un lado de mi orejita, me andaba dejando sordo el mendigo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Estas emocionado? ¿Te gustan los cumpleaños? ¿Y los regalos de los cumpleaños? ¿Y la comida? ¿Y los dulces? Ohh, ya se, te gusta el pastel ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? A Tobi le encanta. Me grita hasta el cansancio y comienza a dar vueltas como niño pequeño.

-Ya se, quieres ver el regalo de Tobi, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?, a que quieres, a que si. Me dice aplaudiendo y dando brincos como menso.- Mira, mira, mira Itachi Tobi te horneo un rico pastel ¿Se ve rico verdad?, a que si. Me grita casi embarrándome el mendigo pastel en el rostro. – Si, gra-gracias...Tobi. Trague saliva dificultosamente, le mire con una sonrisa de lo mas forzada posible y con un tic nervioso en mi ojito izquierdo.

-Tobi te pondrá tu regalo aquí en la mesa. Dicho y hecho, se alejo de mi para ir a dejar el pastel en la mesa, para después salir muy feliz de la sala.- Bien ahora me toca a mi. Llamo mi atención Konan que se acercaba hacia mí con una extraña bolsa en sus manos. Camina hasta llegar donde estoy sentado. – Toma, espero te guste, es para los de tu tipo. Me dice dándome la bolsa, odio admitir eso me dio miedo, mucho miedo.- Vamos, ábrela. Me dice emocionada. Suelto un largo y prolongado suspiro de resignación, este era el peor de todos mis cumpleaños, el peor de todos.

Comienzo a abrir la bolsa, y de esta saco una caja, la abro y saco el obsequio.- Ohh!, Konan-san no tenias por que molestarte, le digo con un tomo medio sarcástico. Esto era vergonzoso como s ele ocurre darme un set de champó para el pelo y acondicionador, incluso viene con un cepillo para cabello largo y detiene la caída. – Oh!, es para cabello negro y detiene la caída. Me dice burlona y dando la vuelta.

-Terminemos con esto rápido. Dice Kakuzu acercándose. Yo le miro extrañado ¿Me dará algo ese tacaño?, no lo creo. – Toma espero te guste es la mas nueva, disfrútala. Me avienta una bolsa de súper en las piernas con lo que parece ser una revista dentro. Kakuzu me compro un regalo, eso no es posible. Me apresuro para ver el contenido y baya impresión, era de esperarse de el. Era una revista porno.- je, debí imaginarlo. Digo en un mini susurro. Incluso aun tenia el precio dos dólares con cincuenta.

-Vamos apúrate Hidan, tenemos ¨cosas¨ que hacer así que te quiero en el cuarto rápido. Le dijo Kakuzu a Hidan. –Si ya voy Kakuzu.

-Toma Itachi. Me da lo que parece ser un extraño pergamino.- Esto es el gran pergamino con los grandiosos y majestuosos mandamientos a Jashin-sama y mira viene con un collar de regalo. Léelo si no Jashin-sama te castigara. Me dice dando la vuelta.

-Y a ti Kakuzu si no te vas ya. Le dijo Sasori dirigiéndose ala puerta. Me quedo pensando un rato ¿Como se les ocurre hacer esto? ¿Cómo? volteo a ver a Pain quien se acerca a mi con una caja en sus manos.- Sera un largo día así que disfrútalo. Me dice extendiéndome la caja que tiene en sus manos. Tomo la caja en mis manos y estaba apunto de abrirla de no ser que Pain me detuvo.- Espera será mejor que la abras en tu cuarto, después de todo, querías estar todo el día hay ¿no? Me pone todos los obsequios en los brazos y me guía hasta el pasillo empujándome hasta llegar a mi habitación.

"Algo trama" estoy seguro de eso, esa gran sonrisa que tiene es extraña. Me termino de llevar a mi cuarto a punta de empujones.- Este ultimo va por parte de Konan y mia así que disfrútalo. Entre en mi habitación, esto me tenia intrigado, no se que coño trama Pain, pero no es nada bueno seguramente. Pongo todos los obsequios en la mesa de noche que tengo aun lado de mi cama. Me siento en la cama dejándome caer de espaldas, no entiendo por que hacen ese tipo de cosas. Se supone que son criminales de rango S. y lo que han hecho el día de hoy, no es para nada aterrador, ni un poco.

Me tiro de espaldas en la cama. Poco después escucho el molesto sonido de que están tocando la puerta. Es Kisame quien más podría ser, ¿Deidara? No, el no es. -¿Qué quieres Kisame? Le grito molesto odio todo esto, estoy arto. – Falto yo de darte tu regalo. Me dice abriendo la puerta y entrando. – Toma. Me volteo a verle, me extiende en sus manos un ¿Libro? Me levanto ya todo resignado, que mas da otro regalo mas por abrir. Lo tomo en mis manos y me pierdo mirando hacia el piso, últimamente el piso se ve tan interesante.

-Vamos ábrelo. Me anima dándome una palmadita en mi hombro, mientras se sentaba aun lado de mí en la cama. – Se que te va a gustar, no es mucho pero te gustara. Comienzo a romper el papel y como lo imaginaba un libro, pero no era cualquier libro, era el libro que yo quería comprarme aquella vez que fuimos de paseo a Konoha, pero debido a las prisas no pude. No puedo creer que Kisame aun lo recuerde, y mas a un que me lo haiga comprado. – Gracias Kisame. Le agradezco por que después de todo el fue el único que dio algo que valiera la pena. – Bueno te dejo espero te haya gustado. Me dice sonriendo Kisame mientras se levantaba para dirigirse ala puerta y salir. Otra vez solo, me recuesto en la cama para comenzar a ojear el libro, pero nuevamente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me desconcentra. Gruño para voltear a ver la puerta enojado, ¿Ahora quien demonios es? Suspiro profundo intentado relajarme. – Adelante... Me incorporo por enésima vez mirando con el ceño fruncido a Deidara.

Espera un momento ¿Deidara? Lo miro un poco confundido. Este entra y sierra la puerta a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué quieres? Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Y al no obtener respuesta alguna de Deidara le miro extrañado. Esto no pintaba bien. Deidara estaba actuando raro, estaba nervioso. Rápido me levanto y camino hacia donde esta parado. Esta era mí oportunidad. – Me dijo Pain que… Hablo pero luego se detuvo pensando. "Quizás esto no fue buena idea, un".

Yo detengo mi paro a escasos centímetros de el. Quedando parado justo enfrente. -¿Qué quieres? Le pregunto con la vos más seductora que poseo, provocando un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de Deidara. Pero no me responde ¿Por qué rayos no me respondes? Lo miro desde abajo hacia arriba. – M-me dijo Pain, que te preguntara si ya habías abierto su obsequio. "Estoy nervioso, joder ¿Por que me tengo que poner así cuando estoy con el? ¿Por qué?"

Me di media vuelta caminando donde deje las cosas. – No, aun no. Le respondo y me siento en la cama y agarro la caja con el supuesto regalo. – Dijo algo de que era para mi también, un.

– Toma llévatelo. Le digo dándole la caja.

-¿No lo vas a ver siquiera? Me pregunta yo le niego con la cabeza, ya tuve suficiente con los regalos de los demás, no quiero mas. Deidara comienza a quitarle el moño a la caja para destaparla. - Es un libro, un. Me dijo apunto de sacar el libro, como les gusta darme libros, bueno la revista prono de Kakuzu no cuenta. Deidara saco el libro. – Ka-ka…kama…kamasutra, un. Deidara miro extraño el libro, pareciera que nuca había oído hablar sobre este. Deidara estuvo dándole vueltas ala portada observándola. Yo en cambio puse los ojos como platos al oír el titulo.

De pronto me llego algo a la mente. – Alguien tan inocente como tú no sabe de esto. Le digo levantándome de donde me encontraba para acercarme al el, para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo hasta llegar a la cama y tumbarlo en encima de esta. -¡Eh!... me subo encima suyo y tomo el libro en mis manos para comenzar a ojearlo. - ¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces? Me dice Deidara nervioso y muy sonrojado.

–Eres tan inocente Deidara. Le digo un momento para después acercarme a su rostro y besarlo. Siento como su cuerpo se tenso a sobremanera, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a mi beso. "Cálido" Itachi era cálido, pensó Deidara.

Nos separamos lentamente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro todo sonrojado de Deidara, quien apenas comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados, por el beso me imagino. – Si Pain dijo que era para ti también, compartámoslo entonces. Una seductora sonrisa de medio lado se formo en mi rostro. Ahora entendía que era lo que planeaba Pain. Comienzo a ojear el libro nuevamente.

-¿Co-compartirlo? ¿De que hablas? Un. Me pregunta Deidara confundido. – De esto. Le respondo dándole la vuelta al libro mostrándole un par de hojas. – Ehh!... La cara de Deidara se puso completamente roja. "Definitivamente no fue buena idea venir" pensó avergonzado mirando el descarado contenido. – Je…comencemos… Tiro el libro hacia un lado de la cama para comenzar a besar a Deidara. Mientras que con mis manos abro despacio la túnica de este. Lentamente nos separamos, lleve mi rostro al cuello de Deidara para dar pequeñas mordiditas en suave piel. Este era mi regalo, el mejor de todos.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Le pregunta Konan mirando a Pain.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Después de todo esos dos se gustan. Le responde el peli naranja tomando en sus manos el control remoto de la tele para cambiarle el canal. – No es eso, si no que ¿No crees que esto puede traernos problemas? - No, déjalo hay es su cumpleaños que lo disfrute… Rodeo el cuello de la peli azul con su brazo, acercándola a el.

Entre jadeos y gemidos le costaba trabajo respirar, iba muy rápido debo admitirlo pero me gustaba. Ya lo tenia completamente desnudo y a mi merced. Muestro una sonrisa de medio lado, mañana tendré que darle las gracias a Pain. Tendría que hacerlo…

-Ahh…Itachi… La lenta intromisión.

El comienzo de una larga noche.

…°~°~ **Fin **~°~°...

* * *

Eso fue todo espero os haya gustado y no me maten.

No soy bueno escribiendo Lemon así que omití esa parte, .U

Se ven mejor en mi cabeza. UwU

REVIEW?


End file.
